Talk:Bif Taylor
Two questions about Bif About the most recent edit. Are you sure Lucky was referring to Bif? Sure, he is the champion amongst the Preps in boxing, but Chad, Parker, Justin, and Bryce are also seen boxing. He could have been referring to any of them, or even a non-student who boxes. I don't think "that boxer" is strong enough evidence that Lucky is referring to Bif. Also, about Dan's quote on Derby and Bif - I've noticed that it keeps being edited back and forth. I'll try to listen to Dan when he talks to the other Jocks to hear exactly what he's saying. I'll turn off the music and sfx to make it easier as well.--Scribby 16:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Question on two of his quotes. I just merely want an opinion. But with Bif being the boxing champion, do you reckon his use of the quotes "I'm the greatest!" and "Float like a butterfly sting like a....I need to come up with something new!" are reference to Muhammad Ali? If you guys think so, then should we add in as information? Dan the Man 1983 16:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) secretly dating derby? I've heard from some people that Bif is secrtly dateing Derby? Anyone belive? Trent nortwick 16:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC)trent nortwick :Bullworth is like any other school, full of rumours. Bif states in dialogue that he has a "chick". Dan the Man 1983 16:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The only actual thing I've ever heard is Dan Wilson saying "Word is Derby and Bif are made for each other". The rest is mostly obsessive slash-fic writers. Mc (talk) 20:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Dan says "Bif and Derby are gay for each other" and a nerd also says something about it. ::::Which nerd? Jeff (talk| ) 14:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I've heard Dan say that before, but it's probably a rumour. Bif has a girlfriend, or is trying to impress a girl, he says "I gotta see my chick." sometimes, and also "She would like me if I had a car.".GSFOG14 (talk) 09:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Overrated Bif is seriously overrated. An article either his,rivalry or fighting states all greasers are no match for.............................but he's been knocked out plenty of times by Hal,Norton and twice he's been knocked out by Lefty. Go on youtube there's also some videos and also he can be grabbed just not alot. P.S Johnny is way harder than Bif and Darby I even seen him knock out Russell in Complete Mayhem at FULL HEALTH thoughRussell for some reason wasn't blocking as much. 19:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Only reason why he's hard because he moves to much and counter punch but put in a corner and he sucks big time. That tactic worked well for Damon and later Norton. 19:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Russell can be beat up by Jimmy, obviously, so there are times when the strength doesn't apply. As for the other part... you're comparing Bif to leaders, who were meant to be hard since they're boss battles. As far as free roam goes, Bif is definitely only second to Russell in difficulty. It's not only that he can dodge things and counter punch. He has more health, too. (Yes, I know this was added a long time ago, but I just had to say...) 05:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure you know who Bif is, he has far, far, far more health than Norton and Hal. Also Damon for that sake, and he hasn't ever been knocked out by Lefty. Bif as a bodyguard? Can Bif actually be hired as a bodyguard? For some reason, I can never seem to hire him :Bif is not available in free roam and even if a modification is made so that he is, he can not be hired as a bodyguard unfortunately. Kate 22:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::On the Original Bully, Bif is avaliable in free roam, and I hired him, once. But, I don't know about the PC version. I'll have to check that one. Jenny Vincent♣ 22:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't hire Bif as a bodyguard, you can't hire any second in command, that's why you can't hire Peanut, Bif, Omar, Melvin, Trent, and Damon. ::::That's incorrect. I don't know the mechanics behind any individual character making himself hireable, but I've hired Omar, Peanut and Melvin before. Trent isn't even a second in command, he's kissable, you can't hire him unless you haven't passed a single art class. Jeff (talk| ) 14:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The exact quote about Bif and Derby Since this keeps getting debated, here's the exact quote. "Apparently, Bif and Derby are gay for each other." - Dan Wilson. The line is in data file Dan_CONVG_v2. Jeff (talk| ) 14:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)